


Alfea's Magical Girl Fairy School (Winx Club Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea, F/F, Fantasy, Romance, Yuri (Girls Love), faires, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: ___ comes from the planet Crystria; a planet of cold stand-offish people who rarely show any emotions whatsoever even to their children who also are from the views of others are eerily calm and collected but when the Princess of Crystria is now old enough to attend Alfea she sees five group of girls that stand out from the rest. Their display of friendship peaks the cold-hearted princess's interested and the desire to learn more about emotions.Will discovering these foreign emotions melt the ice wall around her heart? Or will she find them unnecessary?Reader Insert with your favorite group of fairies the Winx Club. This will not follow the plot entirely, I'll be adding in my own plot stuff.I so need a better name......





	Alfea's Magical Girl Fairy School (Winx Club Reader Insert)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya it's a me DragonStar I'm not sure if you noticed this but Coolkat and I share this account so when I write I will place stuff like.  
>  This lovely fanfic is brought to you by DragonStar (That’s me

**Fair warning: not everything that's going to go down in this will be from the tv series since I like doing my own thing with fanfics that I write so just so you don't get confused I placed this here as a heads up. Now you know.**

**P.S this is a reader insert that means you are the Main Character of the story.**

**______: First name**

**(I will be giving you an eye color I hope that you don't mind ^^')**

**(h/c) Hair color**

**(Same with skin color again I hope you won't mind)**

**I will be giving you the last name this time.**

**_______________________**

Finally, I have now come of age to attend Alfea, it was something that I have been looking forward to going. In hopes of improving upon my magical powers and gaining what I need to be a good queen to my people. My Mother and Father also warn me to not only study but to be on look at for any royalty students attending as well so that I may make good relationships with them to help further prosper our kingdom.

But to only seek out royalty anything other than studying and bettering myself is unnecessary thus deserving no further attention, and I had no plans on going against it for nothing else piques my interest.

 

For I was taught to have nothing else to gain my interest other than my kingdom: Frozonia, if it prospers I prosper. Anything and everything I do is for it and it alone. No desires for myself no wants or needs for myself other than the want and need for a glorious kingdom.

 

It didn't take long for me to arrive to Alfea, there were a bunch of other girls at the front waiting for Griselda to finishing verifying if rather or not they belonged here. One girl was having a bit of trouble since Griselda was having trouble finding her name on the list and it wasn't til the girl told the older woman how her name was spelled did she finally spot the name and allowed her access.

 

The red head in front of me appeared to be worried as the two whispered about something, I saw the blonde female rip the letter for a reason unknown to me before approaching Griselda.

 

"Hello Ms. G this is Princess Varanda is the princess of Callisto" I glanced to the red head who was acting funny, I found it odd about how she was acting when being introduced but wrote it off as none of my concern, Griselda argued over the blonde who's name I now learned was Stella, return to Alfea especially after what she did to their science class to which Stella replied on how her parents did pay for some of the school's new stuff.

 

I was getting a bit annoyed at having to wait for the pair to finish their chit-chat, having prefer that they have this kind of personal chat when she doesn't have to allow access to a bunch of girls waiting to get in but since I have been taught to keep these sort of things in check so I knew not to voice this. 

 

Though I was also taught to offer my honest thoughts and opinions, and to be blunt a queen as no time for beating around the bush but since I was not asked there was no need. My people though blunt and truthful with what we say, we tend to be a silent and quiet bunch only speaking when spoken too or when necessary.

 

 I didn't deem now necessary, finally they finished and I was finally next. "Name?"

 

"_____ Frosthart Princess of planet Crystria" I answered with a stoic face and a voice void of any emotion. 

 

"Ah yes I see your name right here, go right ahead" I wasted no time walking through the gates and into Alfea, soon the head mistress Faragonda showed up and give a big speech before we were allowed to go inside when she finished. I quickly located my room and it appears two of my dormmates where already here.

 

One was a orange-blonde hair girl with a bob-cut hairstyle and hazel eyes, the other a fair-skinned girl with long, chest length brown hair with neatly brushed bangs above her eyes, while she has a strand or two hang over her shoulders with sea blue eyes. Both girls appeared friendly enough as they greeted me.

 

"Hi I'm Amaryl and this is my friend Francine" The two offered a kind and friendly smiles as they stuck their hands out for me to shake. I stared for a brief second before accepting their kind gesture.

 

"So would you happen to be Looma or ______?" Francine asked, before I could respond another voice spoke up. All three of us turned to the entrance of the room where the voice originated from.

 

Standing there a was brown hair, green eyes girl with her hair styled into a tight bun with two braids in the front. Her eyes shone bright with kindness and excitement. "Hello" She greeted kindly, placing her right hand on her chest. "I'm Looma and it would seem that from now and we will be dormmates" 

 

"Ah so then that would make you _______" Francine said before returning Looma's greetings, as they started to converse I went to my room and used my magic to unpack everything. It wasn't long before Looma walked in still smiling.

 

"Looks like you already picked your side of the room" She said as she walked over to the other side and did the same as me with her magic as she unpacked I noticed she had a lot more clothes than I so it was safe to assume that she was really into clothing and fashion. She also had a few other things to make her own clothing.

 

"You weren't there when I told the others but if you ever need any clothing or some specially made feel free to ask all I need are some cool stuff to make them out of or if you want just buy some off me, it's really no trouble since I'm always making more than I really need" She gave an awkward laugh when addressing her lack of self-control on making clothing.

 

I don't really think that I will be needing any clothing specially made from her or to purchase any off her anytime soon but did make sure to keep note of it just in case. You never know when this knowledge might come in handy.

 

I nodded to let her know that it was acknowledged, she smiled in returned and started going over to the desk she unpacked and got to designing something that I can only assume was clothing.

 

I didn't have anything planned so I just sat down on my bed reading as my roommate hummed while drawing which I didn't mind since I would only tune it out once I get adsorbed onto the book.  And in no time at all I was soon lost into a land of my own.

That is until a rabbit came out of nowhere and hopped right onto my book and soon a girl's voice shouted out a name that wasn't mine or any of my dormmates. 

 

"Kiko!" She came rushing in and stopped once her blue orbs landed on the gray little bunny who was smiling sheepishly, they soon turned to me as she took noticed that he was standing on my book. 

 

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why he went running off like that" She appeared to be genuinely sorry for her rabbit's actions as she stared into my icy blue eyes. 

 

I looked at her for a bit before turning my gaze to her rabbit and picking him up, the moment my hands made contact with his tiny little body he started to shiver but it wouldn't last too long since he would soon be in his master's hands as I handed him over. 

 

"It is fine any damage done I can easily fix but do try to be-careful next time" She nodded as she took the little bunny in her hand's as he immediately started to warm up.

 

"Right it won't" She nodded as I returned to my book. She got the hint that I didn't wish to speak anymore and soon left as I picked up where I unwillingly left off. 

 

I finally reached the end of my book and was left wondering why did the main character make such a choice? Why did they choose to abandon their kingdom for someone else? It didn't make sense, no matter how many times I read books like this I could never figure it out. 

 

Since the day I was born I was told that the kingdom and the people's welfare were to be placed above all else which means doing whatever was necessary to make sure that our kingdom was prospering. 

 

So for her to make such a decision only leads to one thing for me to believe since it was the only thing that made sense, her tutors didn't educate her well enough at all, I just hope that other kingdoms in this story learn from this and never hire that person again.

 

I sighed as I placed my book onto the stand next to me and soon realizing that it was now night time, I must have missed lunch.... I look over to check on Looma and she was still drawing, I get up to tap her on the shoulder which startled her.

 

"Oh it's you, sorry you kind of scar-" Her eyes glanced around the room before landing back on me. "Um.. is it night time?" I nodded.

 

"Darn that means I miss lunch" She pouted before looking to me again. "Why didn't you say anything?" I pointed to my book.

 

"After finishing my book I was only now made aware" She looked over at my stand before nodding and then smiling. 

 

"I guess that means we are sort of alike only we get far too absorbed in different things" She giggled before yawning. "Well not that it matters now I'm far too tired to eat anyway" She stood from her seat heading over to her bed.

 

"I'm going to head off to bed, night" She hopped into the bed pulling the sheets over her as I soon deiced to do the same as well.

 

Closing my eyes I soon drifted to sleep, one that was dreamless as usual for me they normally were anyway. It happens so often that I can't remember if I ever had dress before or maybe I just simply can't remember them... whatever the case it doesn't really matter all that much anyway.....   

___________

**Be sure to read the love interest vote, it's very important that you do if you want a say on who you want as a love interest. I already have Bloom down but if you want another person then leave a comment on who in the love interest chapter.**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on who you want I will do about five or six of the most asked for or the ones that were requested first depending on if I get enough votes if no one votes then it's just going to be Bloom.  
> I will also do red fountain guys as well if requested.
> 
> Voting ends when I post the second chapter.
> 
> Love Interest:
> 
> Bloom
> 
> Diaspro 
> 
> Chimera


End file.
